QUE DEMONIOS HAGO AQUI!
by paulettehuddy
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI HOUSE Y CUDDY INTERCAMBIARAN CUERPOS, Y NO LO PUDIERAN CONTROLAR? CAPITULO 11: UNA FALLA TÉCNICA OCURRIÓ Y COMIÓ PARTE DEL FINAL. AHORA SI ACABAMOS, GRACIAS POR LEER.
1. UN DIA ¿COMO CUALQUIER OTRO?

LA VDD ESTA IDEA ESTA EN MI CABEZA DESDE QUE ACABÉ MI ULTIMO FIC. PERO NO ME ATREVI A DESARROLLARLA, PORQUE SENTI QUE ERA UN MINI PLAGIO, PORQUE ESTABA EN EXAMENES Y PORQUE DESPUES DE ESO TUVE MUCHOS Y MUY SERIOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES, QUE AUN NO ESTAN RESUELTOS PERO ESTAN EN PAUSA. Y CUANDO VI QUE BOLIS (SORRY POR NO DEJAR REVIEW AUN EN TU FIC… PRO STA GENIAL, TAPATIAS ARRIBA!!) CONFESO TOMAR UNA IDEITA…PS DECIDI QUE ERA EL MOMENTO. TOMADO DE LA PELICULA "PRESTAME TU CUERPO" PERO LA VERSION MEXICANA QUE ES DIVERTIDISIMA. Y UN POCO DE "UN VIERNES DE LOCOS"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Una mañana normal en el PPTH. Lo mismo de siempre: gente con los huesos rotos en emergencias, bebes naciendo en ginecología, personas muy enfermas en oncología , la clínica repleta de consultas , Lisa Cuddy firmando papeles y House…House nunca es normal.

_-Dra. Cuddy._

_-Dime Brenda._

_-La clínica esta llena y el Dr. House aun no sale del consultorio 1._

_-Yo me hago cargo._

Y Cuddy caminaba hecha una furia. No era posible que House aun fuera tan niño, ella ya estaba harta de esos jueguitos y además tenia demasiado trabajo como para ser niñera de un hombre de 40 y tantos. No reparo en el extraño oriental que esperaba al lado del consultorio.

-_Hola mami._

_-House no seas niño por favor. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí jugando con tu PSP?_

_-Perdí la cuenta._

_-Comienza con tus consultas de inmediato._

_-No quiero._

_-Sr. Peng pase por favor._

_-¡Te dije que no quería!_

_-Mira House tengo demasiado que hacer como para vivir cuidándote._

_-Lo haces porque quieres._

_-¡Ya me tienes harta! ¡Desearia que estuvieras en mis zapatos hasta que me comprendas ¡_

Y se disponía a salir del consultorio cuando el oriental entraba. Y le dio una flor en una macetita.

**-**_Que todos sus deseos se vuelvan realidad. Y que seas tan feliz, como la inmensidad del mar, cuyo color llevas en tus ojos, cuando tu deseo sea una realidad. Y que sea tan duradero como esta flor._

_-Gracias._

_-Sr. Peng perdone a "los ojos color de mar" Está ovulando._

_-¡House!_

¿Que mas podía decir? Estaba sonrojadisima. Lo de los ojos color de mar era una cursilería de las mas grandes… pero la flor estaba lindísima. La pondría en el jardín de su casa.

Estuvo el resto del dia trabajando, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el oriental tan exótico. La maceta en su escritorio se lo recordaba todo el tiempo. Por cierto se veía muy sano ¿Por qué iria a la clínica?

Llegó a su casa, despidió a la niñera y baño a Rachel. La niña la miraba muy divertida, como si supiera que iba a pasar algo. Lo notó, pero no le dio importancia, creía que cada vez la bebe la reconocia más. Y cuando vio la maceta en el jardín volvió a pensar en el oriental… se durmió pensando en todo ese numerito.

Pero no era la única que pensaba en eso. House también se durmió recordándolo.

_-Que divertido el chinito. Y que divertido molestar a Cuddy "ojos de mar". Y eso de estar en sus zapatos… que flojera. Son tan altos que de seguro sacan ampollas. Y tener que trabajar todo el dia, cuidar a la mini-gremlin y bla, bla,bla…_

House abrió los ojos al día siguiente. Y la pared era…¿ amarilla? Y el olia bien... a flores. Y ¿estaba oyendo un bebe?.

-_No vuelvo a tomar tanto Vicodin._

Levanto la sabana… y vio 2 grandes senos debajo de ella.

-_No, no puede ser no puede…_

Corrió al espejo del tocador y se encontró con la imagen de una desconcertada Lisa Cuddy.

**HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO. LOS REVIEWS ME ENCANTAN ASI QUE ¡POR FAVOR DEJEN MUCHOS!**


	2. QUE ME HICISTE?¡¡

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. COMO DIRIA QUIEN MAS QUIERO EN EL MUNDO "POQUITOS PERO MUY SABROSOS". EN UNO DE ELLOS ME ADVIRTIERON QUE HAY UN FIC PARECIDO. NO LO HE LEIDO PERO TRATARE DE QUE MI HISTORIA TOME OTRO GIRO. UN GIRO DE MI MENTE TORCIDA.**

**TAMBIEN TRATARÉ DE QUE ESTE CAP. SEA MAS LARGO. SIN MÁS…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cuddy no quería abrir los ojos esa mañana. Se sentía muy cansada… y la pierna le dolia de un modo inimaginable.

_-Sabía que esos tacones iban a terminar hasta con mi columna. ¿no ha llorado la niña?_

Se pasó la mano por la cara y sintió una barba de 3 días. El susto la obligo a abrir los ojos. Y lo primero que vio fue un frasquito naranja encima del buró del cuarto de ¿House? ¿Estaba en el cuarto de House? Habían tenido… no, ella no estaba borracha ni tenia lagunas mentales. Entonces … y el dolor de la pierna…y la barba…

Corrió hacia el espejo. O mejor dicho, trató de correr, porque un dolor en el muslo la tiró al suelo. Se incorporó y vio una cicatriz muy conocida. Pero era tal el shock que ni asi lo podía creer. Hasta que en el espejo del baño vio a House.

-_¿Qué demonios pasó?¿Si yo estoy en House…Ay no. House está en mi. ¿Cómo pasó esto? Necesito hablar con House, o sea conmigo ..o como sea._

Tomo el teléfono y marcó a su casa. Oyo su propia voz al otro lado de la línea.

-_Que?_

_-Se mas amable para contestar mi teléfono. Me habla gente importante y no quiero que…_

_-Por un segundo olvidate del maldito trabajo y concentrate en que pasó._

_-¿Cómo está mi hija?_

_-Bien. Pero me mira como si supiera que yo no soy tú. Y otra vez…¿Qué carajos pasó?_

_-Ni idea. Pero tenemos que resolverlo._

_-¿Y como?_

_-No sé… tenemos que hablar._

_-Eso hacemos._

_-¡En persona, idiota!_

_-Soy tu jefa. Te puedo correr._

_-Tu no eres la jefa. Yo soy la jefa._

_-Eso nadie te lo va a creer._

_-Precisamente por eso tenemos que hablar. Voy para allá. ¿Dónde están las llaves de tu auto?_

_-En el primer cajón. Y tratalo con cuidado._

Revolvió las cosas y encontró las llaves. Manejó hacia su casa como si la viniera siguiendo el diablo. No tenia ni idea de que iba a hacer. Pero eso se tenia que resolver ya. House en su cuerpo era como darle cerillos a un piromaniaco.

Llego a su casa. Se sintió como una idiota al tener que tocar el timbre. Se acordó de la llave de emergencia y la uso. Al entrar se sintió aliviada. Y se vio a si misma aun con pijama viendo la tele.

Pero algo la tranquilizo… la niña estaba ahí en su portabebe. La miraba (bueno a su cuerpo) con una curiosidad enorme. De verdad parecía que sabia lo que pasaba, pero tomaba su biberón a buen ritmo (House le había dado de comer!!) y ella tomaba una cerveza.

-_¡House!_

_-¿Por qué nuestras conversaciones siempre comienzan o acaban con ese grito tuyo? Es irritante aun con mi melodiosa voz._

_-¡Estás tomando enfrente de mi hija!_

_-No se da cuenta. Además ella también esta tomando._

Una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro. Cierto era la cara de House, pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma.

_-Gracias por cuidarla._

_-Asumo que lo tendré que hacer, hasta que esto pase._

Se inclinó para cargar a la bebe, pero no pudo. Le dolía la pierna. House lo noto. Nunca se imagino lo lastimero que resultaba hasta que se vio a si mismo, era deprimente.

-_Yo te la paso._

_-Gracias._

Cuddy a su vez compadeció a House. Miro su cuerpo tan agil y le dolio saber que House vivía con ese dolor desde hace tanto… y para siempre. Rachel se acomodó en sus brazos y la miraba con curiosidad. Hasta para la beba era una situación desconcertante.

**-**_No se que pasó, pero hasta que le pongamos solución tendremos que fingir lo mejor posible el cuerpo que nos tocó._

_-Me niego._

_-House…_

_-Es imposible que tu seas yo y yo sea tu. Piensa…¿ como resolveras los casos? Haras un millón de pruebas, te irás a la segura… y yo ¿sonreiré a todo mundo y firmare montones de papeles? Además nuestros modos de ser son muy diferentes. Acabaran por darse cuenta._

_-¿Sugieres entonces que digamos la verdad? Van a creer que consumimos algún hongo raro juntos._

_-No te prometo nada._

_-Yo tampoco puedo asegurar nada. Pero lo voy a intentar. Hoy es domingo. Ninguno de los 2 vamos al hospital asi que vamos a aprender un poco mas de cómo nos comportamos y eso._

_-Si tu lo dices…_

Y asi lo hicieron. Pasaron el resto del dia viendo sus actitudes, gustos , modos de comer y todo lo imaginable. De verdad eso sería muy complicado.

Al llegar la noche y con Rachel acostada, se sentaron a hablar de que demonios pasó.

_-Ahora dime, ¿tienes alguna idea?_

_-Ni la más minima._

_-House coopera por Dios. Esto es inverosímil, pero es real._

_-Eres una bruja e invocaste a alguno de tus diablos._

_-Tuvo que ser algo que dijimos o hicimos ayer… juntos. Pero ayer no hicimos juntos nada, aparte de la clínica._

_-De tu innecesario regaño._

_-Entonces en el resto del dia…_

_- A mi no se me ocurre nada. Y francamente ya me dio sueño. Asi que vete a tu casa._

_-¡Esta es mi casa!_

_-No por el momento querida._

_-Mañana por favor llega temprano al Hospital. Seria el colmo que la jefa llegara tarde. Y quiero llevarme a Rachel._

_-No puedes. La mounstrillo esta acostumbrada a este ambiente, la niñera no la cuidaría en mi casa y seria raro verme a mi con tu bebe._

_-Rayos. Cuidala mucho House._

_-Lo haré._

Salió rumbo al departamento de House muy confundida. No tenia ni idea de que iba a pasar al dia siguiente.

Puso el despertador, se duchó, se afeito y se puso un traje que encontró por ahí. Y condujo rumbo al hospital, muerta de nervios. La ducha fue algo traumatico para ella. No sabia muy bien como limpiar "ese" asunto. Y no lo quería ni ver le daba pena, pues a fin de cuentas no era su cuerpo. Pero lo mas lastimoso era la cicatriz. La maldita cicatriz que ella había causado y el dolor de la pierna que la obligaba a tomar el Vicodin.

Al llegar al lobby se vio a si misma en ropa deportiva, cola de caballo y comiendo una paleta. Sin maquillar, sin peinar , sin tacones…prácticamente en pijama.

Estuvo a punto de gritar House, pero ella era House, asi que tuvo que llamarse a si misma por su nombre.

_-Cuddy ven conmigo por favor._

El shock para todos fue doble. House bien vestido, bañado y afeitado. Y Cuddy hecha un esperpento. Eso era de locos. Pero ¿ House educado? Eso era de otro mundo.

Se encerraron en la oficina de Cuddy y se disponía a sentarse en su silla pero House se lo impidió.

-_Esa silla esta hecha para este lindo traserito. No importa la mente de quien lo domine._

_-¿Por qué vienes vestido así?_

_-Era lo mejor que tenias. Y de que te quejas ¡mira lo que me hiciste a mi! Me bañaste, me afeitaste, me peinaste y me pusiste un traje._

_-Pues yo tengo la costumbre de bañarme diario. Y espero que tu también lo hayas…_

Cortó la frase por la mirada picara de House. Y el modo en que chupaba la paleta ¡rayos!

-_¡Me bañaste! ¡Me viste desnuda! Y además ¡Me tocaste!_

_-Toqué absolutamente todo. Y tengo que reconocer jefa que tienes toda mi admiración. Crei que tus bubis estaban asi de firmes por el sosten. Y ya vi que no. No tienes idea de lo delicioso que es poder ver a las mellizas con libre acceso cada que yo quiera._

_-No digas ni una palabra mas. Menos mal que yo tengo al pequeño greg y asi me aseguro de que no hagas cosas._

_-Deberias cortarte las uñas._

_-House!!_

_-Me retracto._

_-Hoy es el primer dia de Hospital. Asi que quiero que prestes mucha atención a lo que hay que hacer._

_-Soy la jefa. Hago lo que quiera. Y tu haces lo que yo quiera._

_-Ni se te ocurra._

Pero no pudieron seguir porque entro Kutner con un expediente. Y su cara de desconcierto valia un mdd.

-_House tenemos un caso. Ustedes 2 lucen muy raros hoy._

_-Me retiro Cuddy._

_-Esto va a ser divertidísimo._

Kutner aun no podía entender que podía ser divertidísimo. Pero al igual que todo el Hospital se dio cuenta de lo raros que se veian sus jefes hoy. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

**OK, NO FUE UN POCO MAS LARGO. FUE MUCHO MAS LARGO. AUN FALTA LO MEJOR, PORQUE LA VERDAD NI YO ME IMAGINO LO QUE VA A PASAR.**

**¿ME DEJAS OTRO REVIEW? :) **


	3. ALGO RARO ESTA PASANDO

**AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO. OJALA ENCUENTREN PRONTO EL FIC QUE SE PARECEPARA LEERLO Y QUE LA HISTORIA TOME OTRO RUMBO AUNQUE LA VERDAD SIENTO QUE NO SE PARECEN. Y LA VERDAD ME SIENTO UN POCO TRISTILLA PORQUE ESPERABA MÁS REVIEWS... :( NOTE QUE LAS AUTORAS QUE MAS ADMIRO (ROWEN, LENTEJONCITA, NATSSY, ETC) DEJAN REVIEWS EN OTROS FICS PERO NO EN LOS MIOS ¿NO SOY TAN BUENA? EN FIN, EN ATENCION A TODA LA GENTE QUE SE TOMA LA MOLESTIA DE ESCRIBIME ALGO ACTUALIZO DE INMEDIATO. ¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

Cuddy iba muerta de miedo rumbo a la oficina de House. No tenia ni la mas minima idea de cómo resolvería un caso sola y tampoco tenia idea de cómo House sacaba ideas de la nada.

_-El fin del mundo se acerca._ Trece no podía creer el nuevo look de House.

_-Quiza ya ocurrió y no nos dimos cuenta._ Foreman tampoco lo podía creer.

_-Varon 27 años , alucinaciones, dolor en las articulaciones, falla renal…_

Por lo menos Taub no mostraba interés. ¿Que iba a decir? Lo mas común.

-_Esclerosis multiple._

_-La tomografía no reveló nada. _Taub ya no era tan agradable.

_-Artritis reumatoide juvenil._

_-Eso es un sospechoso común. Y ya esta descartado._ Ahora trece tampoco era agradable.

Que podía hacer, que podía hacer… solo quería que se fueran para correr a su oficina y preguntarle a House que podía ser.

_-Hagan una tomografía axial computarizada de cuerpo completo y análisis para drogas y alcohol ._

En cuanto todos se fueron corrió a su oficina. Y le dio todos los detalles.

_-Y eso es todo. ¡esos papeles deberían estar firmados desde hace 2 horas!_

_-Si me gritas no te ayudo._

_-¿Tienes alguna idea?_

_-No me inspiro aquí._

_-¡No vas a ir a tu oficina!_

_-Solo ahí me inspiro._

Se acerco al interfon. Lo que fuera que iba a hacer le daba miedo.

_-Brenda el Dr. House tiene hoy 4 horas de clínica que empezará a cubrir a partir de ahora._

_-Cuando todo esto acabe te voy a despedir._

House caminó hacia su oficina a pensar como siempre lo hacía. El equipo estaba ocupado y el podría pensar. Pero vio una bata blanca que se aproximaba….

-_No Wilson no… el si nos descubrirá. Tengo que salir de aquí._

Wilson verdaderamente se asustó cuando vio a Cuddy salir corriendo de la oficina de House. Lo que sea que le hubiera hecho era muy, muy malo. Por cierto Cuddy se veía fatal.

-_Cuddy!!_

_-No me sigas._

_-¿Qué te dijo?_

_-Ni siquiera está ahí._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-No encontré lo que buscaba._

_-¿Qué buscabas?_

_-Privacidad._

_-Suenas como House_

No , no , no, no podía haberse dado cuenta.

_-Eres un idiota._

_-¿Te sientes mal? Actuas raro y no vienes como siempre._

_-Siempre he sido asi de mugrosa por dentro._

Wilson estaba conencido de que House le había hecho algo a Cuddy . Asi que fue a buscarlo.

_-Es vaginitis._ Eso era mas asqueroso de lo que recordaba. Ver vaginas irritadas con mostaza en la clínica era algo que no quería hacer más. Por suerte ella era la jefa… bueno lo volveria a ser cuando todo eso pasara.

_-¿Qué le hiciste?_

_-Buenos días Wilson._

_-La educación para otro momento. Vi a Cuddy salir corriendo de tu oficina y actuando muy, muy raro. Era casi como tu._

_-No ella no es tan desagradable._

_-¿Ahora tu reconoces que eres desagradable? Debe ser algo ambiental. Aquí pasa algo muy raro_

_-Eres un idiota._

_-Segunda vez en el dia que me lo dicen._

_-No le hice nada. Ni siquiera la he visto. Con toda probabilidad esta pasando un mal día._

_-Aquí pasa algo. Y yo lo voy a descubrir._

Acabó las horas de clínica y regreso a la oficina de House a ver que había descubierto el equipo. Era tarde y ya se quería ir.

_-¿Alguna novedad?_

_-Todo salió normal._

_-¿Ninguna nueva idea?_

Los cuatro abrieron el expediente y comenzaron a leer. No parecían tener ninguna idea asi que…

_-Vamonos a casa._

House seguramente ya estaba en casa. Gozando los beneficios de "ser" la jefa. Y ella la verdad moria de ganas de ver a la niña, asi que haría una visita.

Llego y todo lo que imagino estaba ocurriendo. House cenando pizza y la bebe un biberón.

-_¡Me vas a engordar!_

_-Necesitas algo de carne. Últimamente estás muy flaca._

_-Dame un pedazo._

_-Ni lo sueñes. Apenas y me voy a llenar con esa pizzita._

_-No te cabe toda._

_-¿Dudas de mi capacidad estomacal?_

_-Conozco la capacidad de mi estomago._

Dicho y hecho. Después de 2 pedazos House no podía comer mas y Cuddy devoraba toda la pizza mientras cargaba a Rachel.

_-Wilson notó algo._

_-Si me di cuenta. Llego a reclamarme a la clínica._

_-Lo van a acabar por notar House. _

_-Es que eres muy mala actriz._

_-¡Por una vez en la vida tomate algo en serio!_

_-¿Tienes alguna minima idea de que fue lo que pasó?_

_-No. Y entre mas días pasan me acuerdo menos de lo que pasó ese día._

_-Tiene que ser algo lógico. Alguna hipnosis, o una droga, o algo asi._

_-Si House en algún momento nos hipnotizaron o drogarnos sin darnos cuenta._

_-¡Entonces que carajos es!_

_-No grites. Es algo que va mas allá de lo que podemos comprender , y por eso debemos esforzarnos mas en pensar. Dame una cerveza._

_-¿Vas a tomar?_

_-Confio en tu resistencia al alcohol._

_-Te acompaño._

Entre cervezas y alcohol pasó el resto de la noche. Y la verdad se la estaban pasando muy bien. Claro que después de tantas cervezas la cordura ya no les ayudaba.

_-La bebe ya esta dormida. Creo que ya me voy._

_-No vas a manejar asi de ebria. Mi carro es una pieza clásica y no voy a permitir que la estrelles en cualquier poste._

_-No estoy borracha. ¿Te hago un cuatro?_

_-No Cuddy, no lo inten…_

Demasiado tarde. Cuddy ya se había puesto de pie y doblaba la rodilla derecha hacia afuera para formar la figura del numero. Se le había olvidado la pierna… y se cayó.

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Se me olvidó tu pierna._

_-Por eso pregunto si estás bien. No quiero que estropees mi lindo cuerpo._

_-Me lastime un poco. Eres mas delicado de lo que creí._

_-No te puedes ir así. Quedate a dormir._

_-¿En mi cuarto?_

_-Si. Yo dormiré en el sofá._

_-No, no te puedes dormir ahí. Si paso la noche en la sala la humedad me da alergia._

_-Pero entonces…_

_-Los dos en mi cama._

Y caminando como pudieron se dirigieron a la recamara de Cuddy a pasar la noche. Se empezaron a desvestir.

_-Total ya nos hemos visto todo._

_-Y todo esta como lo recordaba._

_-¡House!_

_-Bueno… está aun mejor._

_-¿Estás siendo galante Gregory House?_

_-No. Estoy diciendo la verdad._

_-Bueno. Ya que estamos diciendo verdades, tu también te ves mejor de lo que yo pensaba._

_-¿Estás siendo galante Lisa Cuddy?_

_-Tambien digo la verdad._

Los dos se quedaron mirando muy fijamente. Y pudieron leer perfectamente bien en las miradas de cada uno lo que deseaban.

Cuddy empezó a experimentar una sensación extraña. El cuerpo de un hombre era muy diferente y no estaba acostumbrada aun a identificar las sensaciones. Pero pronto comprendió que era, y decidió hacer uso de su fuerza de hombre.

_-Ven acá._

Y jaló a House hacia la cama. El no opuso resistencia.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE CON ESTE TOME OTRO RUMBO CON RESPECTO AL OTRO FIC. CONFIESO QUE ME ESTOY DIVIRTIENDO MUCHISIMO CON TODO ESTO. ASI QUE POR FAVOR HAGANME SABER SI VALE LA PENA, ME PONE TRISTE VER TAN POCOS REVIEWS ASI QUE ... UN REVIEWSITO PORFAVORCITO?**


	4. CADA VEZ MAS COMPLICADO

**PRIMERO QUE NADA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. TRATE DE SUBIR EN CUANTO PUDE, PERO EN ESTOS DIAS DE SEMANA SANTA TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO Y ME VA A SER MUY DIFICIL ACTUALIZAR DIARIO COMO LO HE VENIDO HACIENDO. ASI QUE ME ESFORCE MUCHO Y AUNQUE ME MORIA DEL SUEÑO TRATE DE HACER ESTE CAPITULO IGUAL DE LARGO QUE LOS 2 ANTERIORES. ENTONCES CON TODA PROBABILIDAD ESCRIBA TODAS LAS IDEAS QUE TENGO EN LA CABEZA HASTA EL DOMINGO... POR FAVOR NO SE DESESPEREN!!! **

**:( MIENTRAS TANTO, DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!!**

* * *

House se sorprendio por la actitud de Cuddy. Pero le encantó y se dejo hacer.

_-Esperate, no te muevas._

_-Es muy difícil tener sexo con un cuerpo que no es el tuyo. Y mas si a ese cuerpo le falla una pierna._

_-¿Reconoces ahora todo mi merito?_

_-Cállate y dime como me acomodo._

_-Pues no pongas tu peso en esa pierna._

La verdad era que la pierna era lo que menos usaban. Las manos hacían todo el trabajo.

_-No me gusta ver mi propia cara de excitación._

_- A mi me encanta ver la mia._

_-Mejor cállate y ponte a hacer lo tuyo._

_-¿Recuerdas que yo soy la mujer? Aca el trabajo te toca a ti._

Fue mucho mejor de lo que ambos se imaginaban. Llevaban tiempo deseándolo pero jamás se imaginaron que lo harian estando en el cuerpo del otro. Ambos sabían muy bien que hacer para satisfacerse mutamente porque era su propio cuerpo al que trataban de estimular. Claro que en algún momento tenia que terminar.

_-Cuando todo esto pase, te voy a enseñar como se hace._

_-¿Crees que no estuvo bien?_

_-No es eso mujer. Simplemente yo tengo mas años con la herramienta y se como usarla. Técnicas del maestro. Pero para ser principiante estuvo mas que bien._

_-Tienes que admitir que fue muy raro, House._

_-Y divertido._

Finalmente los venció el sueño. A la mañana siguiente Cuddy se levanto temprano y fue al departamento de House a ducharse. Solo tenia un traje, que se tuvo que vestir como House lo haría.

El equipo parecía algo extrañado pero no hacían demasiado caso. Después de todo House nunca era normal.

_-¿Algo nuevo equipo?_

_-La falla renal aumenta. Ordinariamente no nos dice equipo. _Kutner definitivamente no era suspicaz.

-¿_No lo hago?_

_-No. ¿De verdad estás bien? Desde hace 3 dias andas muy raro._

_-Totalmente. Ahora vayan a hacer pruebas de panel hormonal._

_-¿Para que? _La cara de Trece era de desconcierto total.

-_Un tumor en cualquiera de sus glándulas podría causar la mayoría de los síntomas. Solo háganlo._

Y como lo había planeado corrió a su oficina a ver a House.

-_La falla renal empeora. No tengo idea de que podría ser y me la paso ordenando pruebas solo esperando que alguna arroje algo._

_-No puedo pensar aquí._

_-¡No puedes seguir con lo mismo!_

_-El hombre es un animal de costumbres._

_-De verdad tenemos que hacer algo._

Foreman entró al despacho para informar los resultados del panel hormonal. Una vez que los dijo House ordeno el tratamiento.

_-Denle corticosteroides. _

_-¿Cuddy porque ordenas el tratamiento tu? Este es un paciente nuestro, a menos que hayas castigado a House y…_

La mirada de Cuddy era asesina. Parecía increíble que a alguien a quien no se le escapa nada se le haya olvidado que no estaba en su cuerpo y haya ordenado el tratamiento como si cualquier cosa.

_-No esta castigado ni nada . era el tratamiento obvio._

_-Perdón- _Foreman se dio vuelta para salir de la oficina. Pero dio la vuelta para decir:_ -eso sonó muy House._

_-¿Lo ves? Nadie acabará por creernos._

_-Tranquila Cuddy. Yo nunca soy normal asi que eso los puede despistar un poco._

_-¡Pero yo si soy normal! Y van a creer que estoy loca._

_-Siempre lo han creido._

_-¡House!_

El paciente tuvo una mejoría con los esteroides y la falla renal tuvo una ligera remisión. Asi que como ya era tarde podían ir a casa.

Antes Cuddy decidió pasar por su despacho para ver a House .

_-House._

_-No me interrumpas, trato de imitar tu firma._

_-Dame yo lo firmo._

_-Muy bien._

_-Queria pedirte que hoy lleves a la niña a tu departamento._

_-Se va a ver raro que tu llegues a visitarme a mi con tu mounstrete_

_-Va a ser menos raro que el hecho de que tu lleves 3 dias visitándome._

_-De acuerdo. Entonces llego con el mounstro al rato._

House fue por Rachel y llego a su departamento.

-_¡Que pasó aquí!_

_-Esta limpio._

_-Nooo. Ya no parece mi casita._

_-Dame a mi hija._

_-¿No quieres una cerveza?_

_-Es que ya no hay en tu refrigerador._

_-Siempre hay reservas secretas._

_-De todos modos no quiero. Después de lo de anoche no vuelvo a tomar contigo._

_-¿Jamas?_

_-No mientras este en tu cuerpo._

_- ¿Y jamás volveras a tener sexo conmigo?_

_-No mientras este en tu cuerpo._

Quizá hubieran acabado como la noche anterior si el timbre no hubiera sonado.

-¡¡_Wilson¡¡_

_-House ¿Estas acompañado?_ Mientras decía eso exploraba la sala con la mirada … y encontró a Cuddy y a la bebe ahí.

-¿_Cuddy?_

_-Hola Wilson._

_-Ustedes 2 estan muy raros ._

_-No es eso. Soy el mismo de siempre._

_-Si fueras el mismo de siempre me habrias mandado al diablo_

En eso se oyo la voz de Cuddy desde el baño.

-_¡Por Dios Wilson! Ya deja de andar viendo cosas y mejor vamos por unas cervezas._

_-Y eso definitivamente no sonó como Cuddy._

_-Wilson de verdad no ocurre nada.-_Cuddy no sabia que inventar- _solo hemos decidido tratarnos de un modo mas… civilizado_

-_Ustedes 2 tienen hasta el fin de semana para decirme que está pasando. Si no … revelare los mas sucios secretos de los dos._

_-No lo harás._

House entró en pánico y decidió poner fin a la visita.

-_Wilson vámonos._

_-No Cuddy. Ustedes por lo menos me tienen que aclarar porque actúan asi._

_-Fue una apuesta. Le aposte a Cuddy que no podría actuar como yo una semana. Y ella me reto a mi. Pero se trataba de que nadie lo notara, solo nosotros dos._

_-Ahhh era eso._ -Wilson lo creyó todo.-_ pues la verdad me desconcertaron. Debe ser porque los conozco mas. Pero insisto, aun asi son muy raros._

Despues de eso cada quien salió del departamento de House y se fueron a descansar.

Cuddy al quedarse sola trato de pensar en que había ocasionado que cambiara de cuerpo con House. Lo cierto era que por lo menos comprendía por que tomaba tanto Vicodin.

House ya estaba mas acostumbrado a Rachel y ella a el. Se divertían bastante juntos.

El cuarto dia paso sin nada nuevo. El paciente seguía mejorando y Cuddy se sintió aliviada, pero al final del dia…

_-House su ritmo cardiaco cayo otra vez. Esta estable, pero no sabemos que mas hacer. Lo pusimos en bypass._

_-Vayan a casa._

_-¿Te vas a dar por vencido?_

_-No Trece, no. Pero yo me voy a hacer cargo._

Le hablo a House por teléfono porque "la jefa" ya estaba en casa.

-_Mañana lo veo a primera hora. Si es lo que creo se va a notar en su piel. _

_-De verdad no creo soportar mas tiempo asi. House mañana ya es el quinto dia asi y yo extraño mucho a mi hija, mi casa, firmar mis papeles…_

_-Mañana vamos a recorrer todos los brujos de Jersey._

_-Estas bromeando._

_-No. Quizá la sugestión haga su trabajo y volvamos a la normalidad._

_-Pues entonces y ya que no tenemos ni idea de que fue lo que nos pasó, lo intentaremos. En cuanto veas al paciente y me digas que crees que hay que hacer …_

Al dia siguiente llegaron muy temprano. House y Cuddy se disponían a ir a ver al paciente, aprovechando que el equipo no llegaba todavía y podían expresarse muy libremente cuando House vió una pequeña figura por la clínica y tuvo una de sus clásicas epifanías…

-_Ya se que nos pasó. ¡El chino!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-El chino Cuddy. ¡Vamos a alcanzarlo!_

_

* * *

_

**NO CREAN QUE ESTO YA ES "EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN" NO ESTA NI CERCA DE SER EL FINAL, PERO QUISE QUE QUEDARA EN SUSPENSO HASTA QUE VUELVA A ACTUALIZAR EL DOMINGO. LES PROMETO QUE SI PUEDO ACTUALIZAR ANTES LO HAGO, PERO ESO SI, VOY A ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE SUS REVIEWS, ENTONCES ...¿ME DEJAS OTRO REVIEWSITO POR FAVOR? **

**SALUDITOS!!**


	5. MALDITO CHINO!

House y Cuddy salieron corriendo inmediatamente tras el chino. Bueno en el caso de Cuddy con "corriendo" me refiero a que iba todo lo rápido que podía.

_-¿Me quieres explicar porque demonios corremos tras el chino?_

_-El tiene la culpa de lo que nos pasó._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás pensando?_

_-Callate y corre._

_-¡Hellow! ¿Se te olvida que no puedo?_

_-Esfuerzate todo lo que puedas si no te quieres quedar toda la vida asi._

Llegaron a la estación de enfermeras pero era demasiado tarde. El chino había desaparecido como si fuera una alucinación.

_-¡Maldito chino ya se largo!_

_-Pide su expediente, eres la jefa ¿Recuerdas?_

_-Brenda por favor dame el expediente del paciente oriental que acaba de salir._

_-¿El Sr. Peng?_

_-Ese mismo, pero damelo ya._

Tomaron el expediente y se fueron a leerlo.

_-Pues… solo le cayo mal la comida. A eso vino las 2 veces._

_-¿Y a mi que? Yo solo quiero saber donde demonios vive._

_-Dejame ver… vive en el barrio chino._

_-Vamos a buscarlo._

_-¿Y el paciente?_

_-Tiene envenenamiento por metales pesados. Plata de hecho. ¿Viste el anillo? Es muy parecido a lo de mi paciente que envenenaron con oro. Ahora vámonos._

Salieron a buscarlo. El barrio chino era bastante complicado, pero por suerte House hablaba chino y pudieron encontrar la dirección.

-_Aquí es._

_-Llama a la puerta._

Salió una china joven que no hablaba ni una palabra de otra cosa que no fuera chino.

House y ella sostuvieron un rápido dialogo. Cuddy no podía entender nada pero pensó 2 cosas: 1 que lo que le estuviera diciendo no era bueno porque House se veía alterado y 2 que se veía muy graciosa hablando chino. Pero lo verdaderamente raro fue que le enseño la credencial del hospital y la chinita le dio un papel.

_-¿Qué te dijo?_

_-Peng es su tio y vino de visita. Las hamburguesas no son lo suyo y le dio una infección estomacal. Asi que fue a la clínica. _

_-¿Y?_

_-Hoy fue solo por un certificado medico para que lo dejaran salir del país. Se fue directo del hospital a Beiging._

_-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! En el caso de que tu suposición sea correcta claro._

_-La convenci de que su tio tenia una infección que podría contagiar a todo China, si no me daba su dirección para ir a notificarle._

_-¿Esa es la dirección?_

_-Si._

_-House, yo no voy a ir a China a buscar a un hombre solo porque tu crees que si. Tienes que convencerme de que en realidad el chino tiene algo que ver._

_-¿Recuerdas la flor y los ojos de mar y bla, bla, bla?_

_-Si._

_-Pues yo oi algo de que con la mentada flor tu deseo se haría realidad. ¿Deseaste algo en ese momento?_

_-Siii… estaba mu enojada y desee que estuvieras en mis zapatos hasta que me comprendieras._

_-Y luego el chino te dio la flor._

_-Aja._

_-Pues la flor esta intacta. La llevaste a tu casa y ahí sigue. Yo no la he regado ni nada, pero se ve muy bien aun._

_-Entonces…_

_-Vamos a China._

_-¿Y que pretexto vamos a poner para ir a China? Y además lo principal, ¿Quién va a cuidar a mi hija?_

_-Hay un congreso sobe la gripa del pollo. Podemos decir que vamos ahí. Y a la mounstrillo déjala con Wilson. Estará bien._

_-Lo único que me hace pensar en aceptar tu plan es el hecho de que es lo único que explica esto. Arregla todo._

_-¿Yo?_

_-Si, tu. Tu eres la jefa ahora._

Se dirigieron al hospital y el equipo estaba por dar de alta al paciente. Cuddy entro para decirles que se iba a China.

-_Hay un congreso y me tengo que ir._

_-Guau._ Foreman no era fácil de convencer.

-_¿De que es el congreso?_

_-De la gripa del pollo. Regreso en mas o menos 5 dias._

_-¿Cuándo te vas?_ Trece era mas curiosa.

_-En cuanto Cuddy consiga arreglar los papeles_

_-¿ Y mientras que hacemos?_

_-Foreman queda a cargo y si no les transfieren un caso, trabajan en la clínica._

_-Eso sono muy Cuddy. _Tenia que ser Taub…

-_Me gusta torturar gente. Asi que solo háganlo. Los veo cuando regrese._

Lo de House era un poco mas complicado. Bueno lo de los aviones y demás lo haría la secretaria, pero convencer a Wilson de que iban a un congreso y que cuidara a Rachel…

_-Wilson.._

_-Hola Cuddy. ¿Vienes a explicarme tu muy rara actitud?_

_-No vengo a explicar nada. Vengo a pedirte un favor._

_-Dime._

_-Voy a irme a China al congreso de la gripa del pollo y necesito que cuides a Rachel._

_-¿Al congreso de la gripa del pollo? Habías dicho que era una estupidez._

_-Ahora me parece muy interesante, ¿Me puedes cuidar a la niña si o no?_

_-Si, claro y mas cuando lo pides con tanta amabilidad…_

_-Perdon, perdón. ¿Te vienes a mi casa?_

_-Si, es mas fácil. Tu dime cuando. Ah por cierto…¿aun sigues con ese jueguito con House?_

_-Si, ¿Por?_ House estaba desesperado porque Wilson seguía de observador.

-_Es que se nota. Bueno voy a preparar mis cosas para ir a tu casa._

Al dia siguiente ya todo estaba arreglado. House y Cuddy irían a China en un vuelo de 24 horas.

-_¿Lista?_

_-No, lista no. Pero lo tenemos que hacer._

_-Entonces …a China._


	6. UNA LOCA AVENTURA EN CHINA

**HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO. OTRA VEZ YO Y MIS PROBLEMAS. POR ESO EL CAPITULO PASADO FUE TAN CORTO Y NO TAN BUENO :( DEJE UN REVIEW DONDE EXPLICO MIS RAZONES. ASI QUE TRATE DE PONER MAS HUMOR, MAS HUDDY Y MAS EXTENSION EN ESTE CAPITULO COMO LO PROMETI. ESPERO QUE ESTE SI LO DISFRUTEN. *n_n***

* * *

House y Cuddy, partieron rumbo a China. El vuelo iba a ser largo y aburrido… bueno con House no hay tiempo para aburrirse.

_-La azafata tiene un trasero magnifico._

_-No la mires asi ¡van a creer que soy lesbiana!_

_-Nadie te conoce aquí, reprimida._

_-No estoy reprimida. Pero no me gusta a mi, sino a ti. Asi que no uses mi cara para eso._

_-Un dia completo de vuelo. Jamás imagine que esa tortura volveria otra vez, después de que te pusiste tan histérica en aquella ocasión en la que tu paranoia casi te lleva a la muerte._

_-Estando contigo hasta el dalai lama estaría paranoico._

_-Ya que vamos para alla podríamos verlo y analizar que efecto causo en el._

_-No pienso ir al Tibet. Es mas aun sigo pensando que esto de venir a China es una idiotez y no se como me deje convencer tan rápido. Ahorita debería estar con mi hija y trabajando._

_-Firmar papeles no es en realidad un trabajo._

Cuddy estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir con House. Asi que se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir un poco, tratando de convencerse de que ir a China no era una total idiotez. Aunque creía que si lo era.

Estaba soñando con Rachel cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya. Era una mano bastante suave, asi que no le importo demasiado. Pero cuando la mano bajo hacia la pierna, tuvo que reaccionar.

_-¡House! ¿me estabas toqueteando?_

La cara de House valia oro. Estaba sorprendido, avergonzado y buscando desesperadamente una buena respuesta.

_-No. Estaba toqueteando mi propio cuerpo. Ya sabes, comprobar la firmeza de mis carnes._

_-Mientras yo este en tu cuerpo, quiero que respetes el espacio personal._

_-Vamos, no tiene tanta importancia. Solo era una comprobación de lo suave de mis carnitas. O …¿te gustó?_

Demonios. Si le había gustado. Obviamente no podía decirle eso porque acabarían otra vez como en su casa… y tener sexo con su propio cuerpo era una cosa demasiado rara.

_-No, no me gusto. Asi que manten el espacio bien definido._

_-Si, seguro que no te gusto._House puso cara de triunfo mientras chupaba su paleta.

Finalmente llegaron a Beijing. Pero era de noche y tenían que buscar un hotel y donde cenar. La comida de hotel no siempre es buena.

Era una gran ayuda que House hablara chino. Claro que no le hacían mucho caso porque era mujer.

_-Ja ja ja. Te ignoran._

_-No en realidad. No sabes ni siquiera lo que les estoy diciendo._

_-Pero puedo ver tu cara de frustración. Es la misma, no importa que sea mi cuerpo._

_-Mejor cállate y vamos a cenar._

Cenaron en una fonda china típica. Un lugar de paso donde cualquier chino cenaria asi que no era lo mas occidentalemente apetitoso del mundo.

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿Rata frita?_ Cuddy puso cara de asco al ver la comida.

_-Probablemente si, pero aquí le dicen pollo-_House hablaba, mientras devoraba su plato-_ademas, sabe rico. _

_-Yo no voy a comer esto._

_-A estas horas es lo único que conseguiras abierto. Asi que cállate y come. Mañana podras decirle a Peng que nos haga una comida decente en recompensa por hacernos esto._

_-Si es que en realidad Peng tiene algo que ver. Si no, tu "herramienta" va a quedar igual de frita que esta rata, por hacerme venir al otro lado del mundo por una idiotez._

_-Hey Cuddy!! No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Bueno contigo todo es tomárselo a pecho._

_-¿Ahora las tienes tu, recuerdas? Asi que sales perdiendo._

_-Demonios._

_-Ya me dio sueño. Vamos a buscar un hotel._

Recorrieron media ciudad, pero todos los buenos hoteles estaban llenos. Asi que fueron bajando y bajando y bajando de barrio, hasta que llegaron a algo que parecía mas una vecindad * que un hotel. Y aun en ese lugar solo consiguieron un cuarto.

_-Demonios. Esto es peor hasta de lo que yo imaginaba._

_-Y solo tiene una cama.¡Habias dicho que era doble!_

_-Asumo que el tatami también cuenta como cama._

_-No puede ser. Vamos a tener que dormir juntos… otra vez._

_-Hurraaa!!!_

_-Ni te ilusiones House. No me voy a acostar contigo otra vez._

_-Por algo se empieza._

Se metieron juntos a la cama individual y se dispusieron a dormir. A Cuddy le inhibía saber que House estaba tan cerca, pero el cansancio la venció. Los venció de hecho, asi que al dia siguiente se levantaron temprano.

-_Cuddy despierta. Vamos a buscar a Peng._

_-Ok._ Cuddy se levantó de la cama, pero tenia una erección.

_-Y controla tu instrumento. ¿Soñaste conmigo anoche?_

_-Mierda!! Nunca me acostumbraré a esto… vamos a buscar al chino._

No fue muy difícil llegar a la casa de Peng. El chinito se soprendio bastante de ver a los 2 doctores afuera de su casa.

-_Dr. House… Y Dra? "ojos de mar" ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_-Hay un problema. ¡Yo soy House! Y me vas a decir ahorita mismo como vamos a desbaratar esto si no quieres que…_

_-Un momento. ¿Tu no eres ojos de mar? Entonces Dr. House es…?_

_-Si. Yo soy "ojos de mar". Soy la Dra. Lisa Cuddy y estamos aquí porque creemos que…_

_-No le des explicaciones. El nos las tiene que dar. Mira Peng. Nosotros amanecimos asi después de que tu le diste a Cuddy esa florecita y dijiste algo sobre un deseo. Asi que me vas diciendo como se desbarata esto._

_-Ahh es eso. Lo siento, yo no puedo hacer nada._

La cara de ambos asusto al chinito .

-_¡¿Qué?!_

_-Lo siento. La flor es mágica y cumplió tu deseo. Lo que tu hayas deseado no es mi problema._

_-Dinos ahorita mismo la maldita solución. ¡no nos sermonees!_

_-Sr. Peng por favor…mire ya son muchos días de vivir asi, casi medio mes y yo tengo mi trabajo y una hijita y …_

_-El hechizo desaparecerá cuando el deseo se cumpla. En ese momento la flor se marchitará y todo volverá a ser normal. Depende de ustedes, no de mi. Pero dense prisa. Percibo otra pequeña alma afectada por todo esto, y no podrá encontrar su lugar en el universo, si no solucionan esto pronto._

Se fueron totalmente desalentados. Asi que en realidad no había una solución. Entraron a comer a un Mc Donalds.

_-Estamos jodidos._

_-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que deseaste?_

_-Que estuvieras en mis zapatos hasta que me comprendieras._

_-Pues parece que no lo he hecho. Estamos mas concentrados en fingir y en buscar soluciones-_mientras hablaba, House mordisqueaba su hamburguesa-_ o sea que tenemos que concentrarnos en comprendernos._

Repentinamente House se paro al baño, con aspecto de asco. Y tardo mucho vomitando. Cuddy se empezaba a preocupar cuando el regresó.

_-Decir tantas cursilerías me produjo nauseas._

_-Creo que es mas probable que mi delicado estomago haya rechazado la rata frita de anoche._

_-Entonces no queda nada mas que hacer aquí._

_-No. Mañana mismo regresamos, me muero de ganas de estar con mi hija y además a ella también le afecta todo esto._

_-¿Te ha dicho alguna queja de mi?_

_-No seas ridículo House. Acuérdate de lo que dijo Peng._

_-¿Lo de la pequeña alma? Son estupideces. Lo que quería era corrernos de su casa._

_-Pues a mi si me preocupa._

_-Vamonos. Tenemos que hacer las maletas y el cambio de los boletos de avión para mañana._

_-Ok_

_-Solo tenemos que avisarle a Wilson que llegamos antes._

_-¿Wilson esta en tu casa verdad?_

_-Si._

_-Entonces el nos puede decir como va la flor._

Corrieron hacia la caseta de teléfono mas cercana.

-_Hola Wilson._

_-Hey Cuddy. ¿Cómo va todo por alla?_

_-Regresamos mañana. El congreso no estuvo tan bueno._

_-Me parece bien. Siempre te dije que en realidad no valia la pena._

_-¿Cómo esta mi flor?_

_-¿No me preguntas primero por la niña?_

Maldito Wilson. ¿tenia que ser tan suspicaz?

-_Mi hija para mi es una flor. Por eso te pregunte asi._

_-Ohhh Cuddy eso es tan tierno… la bebe esta perfecta. Claro que con tio James, todo mundo esta bien._

_-Me alegra tanto. Ahora dime ¿Cómo esta la maceta de mi jardín?_

_-¿La flor exótica? Es una lastima. Esta a medio marchitar, pero no te preocupes que ya la regué y le puse abono y…_

_-Nooooo Wilson._

_-Cuddy, ¿Por qué House también grita como loco? ¿Por qué no quieres que rescate a tu flor? Quiero una explicación inmediatam…_

Pero todo lo que Wilson oyó fue el ruido sordo de la línea muerta cuando te cuelgan el teléfono. Rachel lo miraba desde su cunita.

_-Tu mamá y mi amigo se traen algo muy raro bebe. Y no es una bromita. Cuando regresen, ahora si me lo van a tener que explicar._

* * *

**HASTA AQUI ESTE CAPITULO. WILSON ESTA CADA VEZ MAS CERCA DE DESCUBRIRLO TODO, ASI QUE... QUIEN SABE QUE PASARA.**

**POR FAVOR, DIGANME QUE OPINAN, SI ESTE CAPITULO MEJORO O SI AUN NO ESTUVO TAN BUENO O LO QUE SEA. POR FAVOR... OTRO REVIEW?**


	7. WILSON LO SABE TODO

**HELLOW... YO OTRA VEZ. LOS ULTIMOS REVIEWS SON MUY POQUITOS PERO ME HAN DEJADO MUY DESCONCERTADA. UNOS DICEN QUE GENIAL, OTROS DICEN QUE FATAL... :S BUENO, PUES YO HAGO LO QUE PUEDO. LA VERDAD ES QUE A MI ME GUSTA MUCHO ESCRIBIR Y ESPERO QUE QUIEN LO LEA TAMBIEN LO DISFRUTE. DE CUALQUIER MODO, HACIENDO CASO A QUIEN PIDIO MAS HUDDY TRATE DE PONER UN POCO MAS... AH! OTRA COSA. A LO MEJOR SI SE PONEN A SACAR CUENTAS ME FALTEN QUIZA 2 O 3 DIAS... POR FAVOR HAGANSE DE LA VISTA GORDA. NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS ¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

House y Cuddy llegaron a New Jersey, después de todo un dia de vuelo. Por cambiar los boletos, les tocó en asientos separados y no pudieron comentar nada. Cada uno iba pensando en como comprender al otro. Pero ambos, sobre todo House, tenían miedo. El que pensaran en como comprenderse los hacia sentirse muy confundidos. Porque, inevitablemente la comprensión los llevaba al amor. Además House se sentía tan mal… lo único que faltaba era que el, un especialista en enfermedades infecciosas, hubiera pescado alguna infección rara en china.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Wilson y Rachel los estaban esperando.

_-Hola viajeros. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?_

_-Apesta._

_-Cuddy, no vienes de muy buen humor. En fin…¿no quieres cargar a la niña?_

_-Ah, si dámela. Hola bebe-_Rachel miraba a House con cara de susto- _¿como te fue sin mami?_

_-¿Y que tal tu House?_

_-Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo va todo por el Hospital?_

_-Esa es una pregunta que normalmente harias tú._ -Dijo Wilson mientras miraba a Cuddy-_ algo raro pasa con ustedes y no es un juego. Han llegado al punto de asustarme y quiero una explicación._

_-No pasa nada Wilson. Es solo el cansancio del vuelo._

_-¿Lo ves? House estas siendo amable. Tu no eres amable._

_-Wilson de verdad es solo eso. Para mi, que ya te obsesionaste con eso del juego y ya andas viendo cosas donde no._

_-Diganme que demonios pasa._

_-No es nada. Ahora vamos cada quien a nuestras casas a dormir. Un dia completo en un avión es fastidioso para cualquiera._

_-De acuerdo. House, ¿podrias devolverle su hija a Cuddy?_

_-Ah si. Nos vemos mañana en el Hospital._

_-Pero ustedes 2 me deben una explicación. No crean que me trago su cuentito._

Todos se fueron a su casa. Wilson cada vez mas convencido de que entre sus 2 amigos pasaba algo muy raro. Cuddy convencida de que no podría vivir mucho tiempo mas asi, encerrada en ese cuerpo y sin su hijita. Y House, cada vez mas harto de tener que fingir y sintiéndose cada vez peor.

_-Lo único que me faltaba. Estropear un cuerpo que no es el mio. Y ¡que cuerpo! Cuddy me va a matar si la dejo con alguna infección o algo asi. ¿y si el cambio ocurriera justo en un ataque de vómito? Seria genial._

Al dia siguiente llegaron al hospital. House no tenia caso, asi que Cuddy fue muy tranquila a hacer trabajo en la clínica junto con el equipo. Wilson no dejaba de observar a los 2, tratando de descubrir que se traian entre manos. Y House gozaba de los beneficios de ser la jefa y en realidad no hacia nada. Después de un rato le dio hambre y fue a la cafetería a buscar a Wilson. Claro que no había necesidad de robarle la comida, porque siendo Cuddy podía pedir lo que quería y ella lo pagaría. Pero se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a Cuddy desayunando con Wilson. Como siempre lo hacían ellos 2. La verdad era que esa mujer estaba mejorando como actriz.

-_Hola chicos._

_-Hola Cuddy. Me alegra verlos a los 2 juntos. Asi por fin podrán darme una merecida explicación de que carajos traen ustedes._

_-¿Primero puedo ir por mi desayuno? Me muero de hambre._

Fue y lleno una bandeja. De hecho apenas podía cargarla. Quizá si ocupaba su boca en comer, hablaría menos y hablar menos significaba dar menos explicaciones.

_-¿Te vas a comer todo eso? Vas a engordar bastante. De hecho ya estas haciéndolo._

_-¡No esta gorda! Solo es … exuberante._

_-¿Ves? Ese es el comportamiento raro al que me refiero. Tu jamás la defiendes House. En este momento ya habrías lanzado un comentario acerca de lo inmenso que es tu trasero, o de lo hinchados que tienes los pechos o…_

Wilson como siempre resolviendo los casos de House. Aun cuando él fuera el enfermo. No , por favor que no fuera lo que estaba pensando… el no quería pasar por eso.

-_¿Cuándo me toca el periodo?_

_-¡¿Le controlas los periodos?! _– los ojos de Wilson casi se salian de sus orbitas-_ Tu, ¿dejas que House controle tus periodos?_

_-¿Qué demonios… ? _Eso fue demasiado para Cuddy. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba a House?

_-Olvidate de Wilson. ¿Cuál es la fecha?_

_-No me acuerdo … esta en TU agenda._

_-Vamos a ver eso._

Wilson salió corriendo.¿ Acaso alguno de los 2 estaba enfermo y por eso se trataban con tanta educación? O , ¿eran pareja y el no lo sabia?

House y Cuddy llegaron al despacho primero. Porque a pesar de las carreras de Wilson, lo detuvieron para pagar.

_-¿Quieres explicarme porque demonios me tenias que preguntar eso delante de Wilson?_- House giraba desesperadamente las hojas de la libreta- _¡House!_

_-Creeme, que si ocurre lo que creo, lo que menos te va a importar es Wilson._

_-House, el periodo es algo normal. Si te manchaste o tienes colico, no pasa nada. Vas a estar bien. Quizá hasta ayude a que me comprendas y todo esto pase mas rápido. En general mis periodos son muy malos, pero me inyecto y puedo seguir con mi vida. ¿Quieres que te inyecte?_

House vio la fecha. Y volteo la libreta para que Cuddy pudiera ver el dia marcado.

-_El periodo es normal. El "no" periodo, es anormal. Tienes 2 dias de retraso._

_-No puede ser. No puede ser.- _Cuddy estaba en estado de shock- _dime que no es lo que estoy temiendo._

_-Solo hay un modo de salir de dudas. Hazme una prueba de embarazo._

Y justo en ese momento James Wilson entraba por la puerta.

-_¡Cuddy! ¿Estas embarazada? Y tu… ¿tu eres el papá?_

_-No Wilson. _-House ya estaba harto de fingir- _yo soy el papá._

_-¿Qué estas diciendo? Lisa yo se que la emoción es mucha, pero…_

_-No Wilson._- Cuddy también ya estaba harta-_ yo soy la mamá._

_- ¡Ustedes perdieron la cabeza! Para empezar son pareja y yo no sabia nada. Y en segundo lugar el hombre es el papa y la mujer la mama. No al revés. _

_-No somos pareja. Solo fue … sexo ocasional. Y los papeles están bien. El es la mama y yo soy el papa. Porque él no es él. Es ella._

_-Me están asustando mucho. ¿estan drogados? ¿me quieren volver loco? No ,no ya se. Las dos._

_-Hay algo que te tenemos que contar. _Y Cuddy le comenzó a contar toda la historia de Peng y lo que había ocurrido durante todos esos días. Afortunadamente Wilson aun tenia alma de niño y no le costó demasiado entenderlo todo.

_-Entonces por eso actuaban asi de raro… quiero que sepan que a mi, nunca me engañaron. Yo sabia que ustedes dos no eran los de siempre. _

_-Siempre supuse que mi buen amigo Jimmy lo iba a descubrir todo._

_-Pero entonces… ustedes dos ¿aun no se compenden?_

_-Parece que House tiene la cabeza mas dura de lo que yo creía._

_-¿Y como afecta todo esto al bebe?_

_-Ni siquiera sabemos si hay bebe. Puede que sea solo un retraso._

_-¿Lisa?_

_-Suelo ser muy regular pero… no se. Quizá sea solo el stress. De cualquier modo, me siento mucho mas comoda sin tener que fingir frente a ti_

_-Pues ustedes dos necesitan salir de dudas. Asi que Cuddy, digo, House ,vamos al laboratorio._

_-Ni crean que me voy a quedar aquí. A fin de cuentas es mi cuerpo ¿no? Es mi bebe también._

Los tres caminaban al laboratorio muy nerviosos. Cada uno pensando en las nuevas complicaciones que esto traia. Wilson quiso hacer la prueba. La verdad, el estaba mas emocionado que los papas.

-_Felicidades. Ustedes están embarazados. Y cuando digo embarazados es literal. Tu alma, su cuerpo. Y ahora dejo a la feliz pareja para que discutan que demonios van a hacer._

Wilson salió del laboratorio. Y Cuddy empezó a llorar.

_-No Cuddy…¿Por qué lloras? ¡ Yo soy el que esta en el cuerpo gordo y con hormonas! Además me veo feo llorando._

_-Pues precisamente por eso. Yo adopté a Rachel porque creí que nunca me iba a embarazar. Y ahora estoy embarazada y ni siquiera se lo que se siente, no viví la emoción de la sospecha, no vomito, no… no nada._

A House le enterneció enormemente la reacción de Cuddy. Era cierto, este era su sueño de siempre y no lo estaba vivendo ella, sino el. En los días que llevaba en su cuerpo, muy a su pesar , la comprendía un poco… y la quería un poco más.

-_Ya no llores. Si de algo te sirve saberlo yo estoy muy feliz._

_-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad quieres tener este bebe conmigo?_

_-Si. Vamos a casa._

Y salieron del laboratorio tomados de la mano, sin importarles si alguien los veía.

En ese momento cayo otro pétalo de la flor.

* * *

**BEBE HUDDY EN CAMINO!!! ESTE ES UN DETALLE MUY OBSESIONADA CON EL BEBE HUDDY DESDE LA TEMPORADA 3 ASI QUE SI SHORE NO ME LO HACE REALIDAD... YO ME LO HAGO FANTASIA. KMI_17... ME LEISTE EL PENSAMIENTO. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO MAS A TODOS. Y COMO SE LOS PIDO... ¿ME DEJAN OTRO REVIEW POR FAVOR?**


	8. LOS BENEFICIOS DE UNA JUNTA

**SORRY POR LA TARDANZA!! ES QUE LAS COSAS SE COMPLICAN OTRA VEZ... NO LA HARE LARGA, SOLO LES QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS... SIN MAS!!**

* * *

La mirada de todos en el Hospital fue de sorpresa. No podían dejar de ver a la Decana y al Jefe de Diagnostico salir del laboratorio y tomados de la mano. Bueno , de House podían esperarlo todo, pero de Cuddy…

Fueron a casa de ella. Despidieron a la niñera y se dedicaron a hacerle mimos a Rachel.

_-En estos días, ya me acostumbré a hacer esto._

_-¿Lo vas a seguir haciendo?_

_-Claro. Y con los dos. El mounstrito se ha ganado mi simpatía._

_-¿Es tu modo de decir que la quieres?_

House solo se limitó a mirarla. Ella entendió que la respuesta era un rotundo si.

_-Entonces esta era la pequeña alma desacomodada que decía el chinillo…_

_-Parece que si. Greg me siento muy preocupada, lo he deseado tanto y ahora que finalmente ocurrió dentro de todo esto me da tanto miedo…_

_-No hay de que preocuparse. Me voy a cuidar mucho. "te" voy a cuidar mucho hasta que esto pase. Lo que ocurra después será cosa tuya._

_-¿Cosa mía?_

_-Nuestra… solo espero que todo pase antes de que te salgan hemorroides y estes tan gorda, que prefiera mi pierna mala a tu panza enorme._

_-Nunca cambias…_

Se fueron a dormir. Abrazados, como si el hecho de estar asi de juntos hiciera alguna diferencia. Al dia siguiente se bañaron y se disponían a ir al hospital.

_-Hoy es un dia importante. Hay junta con el Consejo Directivo. Te advierto que estas juntas son de lo mas estresante que hago, y que no puedo imponer mi criterio. Aquí entran en practica mis habilidades de negociación. _Mientras decía todo esto, Cuddy besaba la frente de House.

_-De acuerdo jefa. Tratare de ser lo mas ecuánime posible. Deberías darme algo de vicodin, ya sabes para el manejo del stress…_

_-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría hacerle al bebé?_

_-Era broma. El embarazado soy yo, pero la histérica eres tu._

Cuando llegaron al Hospital la curiosidad ya había hecho de las suyas con el pobre Wilson. Y tenia un millón de preguntas que hacer.

_-¿Y bien? Hey machote… bueno, en cuanto regreses a tu cuerpo volveras a serlo._

_-La burla no me agrada. En mi estado deberías de respetarme más._ Haciendo cara de puchero era adorable.

_-Oh vamos! ¿Qué comentaron Cuddy y tu? ¿Qué van a hacer?_

_-No comentamos nada. _

_-¿Nada?_

_-No. Hasta que cada quien esté donde debe, no podemos hablar de otra cosa._

_-¿Y como te has sentido?_

_-Genial. Bueno, todo lo bien que puede estar un hombre embarazado._

_-¿Y Cuddy?_

_-Todo lo bien que puede estar una mujer coja._

_-Por favor House, ten mucho cuidado. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por ella. Sabes bien cuanto desea a ese bebe._

_-Yo también._ Y lo dejo ahí parado, huyendo como siempre que se mostraba vulnerable. Eso le basto a Wilson para saber cuanto deseaba el también al bebé.

Mientras recibían otro caso Cuddy se moria de los nervios. Pensar en lo que pudiera pasar en la junta con House al mando era mas de lo que cualquiera podría soportar…

_-Hey House ¿estas bien?_

_-¿Eh? Si Trece. Bien._

_-A decir verdad, estas mucho mas raro que de costumbre. _Taub era tan indiferente, pero tan observador…

-_Estoy bien. Ahora cada quien pongase a hacer los análisis que les dije. No puede ser que los tumores vayan y vengan , asi nada mas._

Todos salieron a hacer los análisis y Cuddy, se quedo sola y muerta de los nervios. No podía ir a la sala de juntas, porque seria demasiado sospechoso y no podía llamarle a Wilson, porque interrumpiría la junta. Asi que solo le quedaba una cosa: esperar.

La junta era bastante estresante. Había ratos en los que House quería decirle a todos los demás miembros de la junta, lo idiotas que eran. Pero no podía. Cuando el tema fue él la cosa aun se puso peor.

_-Y el tema de diario: House._

_-¿Qué con House?_ No lo aparentaba, pero estaba muy nervioso.

_-Su actitud es intolerable. Es cierto que durante el ultimo medio mes se ha comportado de un modo decente, pero el resto del tiempo…_

_-El hace su trabajo. Salva vidas._ ¿Qué otra cosa podría decir ella?

_-Todos nosotros hacemos eso Lisa. Y nadie mas lo hace poniendo en riesgo al Hospital._

Miro a Wilson desesperadamente. Y el le contesto la mirada con la misma angustia. De verdad hacia tanta falta ahí esa pequeña mujer…

Durante el receso se acerco a hablar con el.

_-Jimmy esto es…_

_-Lo se. Es mas de lo que cualquiera podría soportar. De verdad no se como le hace ella…_

_-Entonces a seguirle Jimmy. Pero de verdad, no se como puede vivir con esto, dia tras dia…_

Regresaron a la junta. Y todo siguió igual de tenso que antes.

_-Pues bien. Nos parece que House debe atenerse a ciertos lineamientos si quiere seguir aquí._

Decidió armarse de valor. ¿Qué diría ella?

_-Coincido con todos ustedes en que House debe atenerse a ciertas reglas. Pero ante todo, somos médicos para salvar vidas, no para seguir reglas. Jamás he oído que una regla administrativa valga mas que una persona. Porque House podrá ser el mas grande de los bastardos pero es lo que hace: salvar vidas que ni ustedes, ni yo podríamos. Que tengan buenas tardes._

Los médicos salieron impactados, pero convencidos. No a la fuerza, ni a base de gritos, sino con razones contundentes.

Y el medico mas impactado se llama James Wilson.

_-Wow. No lo puedo creer… ¡Eso fue tan Cuddy! Lo hiciste Gregory. Creo que si tu y Lisa no han cambian de cuerpo en este mismo instante lo harán muy pronto._

Mientras tanto Cuddy logró resolver el caso. Es verdad, no era uno de los mas complicados, pero pudo resolverlo sola. Y claro el eterno complice, estaba ahí, para felicitarla.

_-Lo hiciste tu también._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Todo fue bien en la junta?_

_-Asi es. House lo resolvió como tu lo harias…_

_-¿Entonces todo bien?_

_-Mejor de lo que esperábamos._

_-¿Crees que esto ayude? _

_-Creo que si no lo han logrado ya están muy cerca._

Después de un rato pudieron reunirse. Claro que Wilson, era un excelente comunicólogo, pero no había como tener las noticias de primera mano. Y además, morían de las ganas de verse.

-_Me dijeron que resolviste de un modo magnifico , la junta._

_-Me dijeron que resolviste sola un caso._

_-¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Da mucha lata el bebe? Tengo que saberlo todo antes de ser el relevo…_

_-Por hoy se ha portado bien. Aunque claro todo el transtorno que provoco en mi, me hace pensar que será igual de molesto que su madre._

_-¡House!_

Miro hacia abajo, mientras pensaba en que decir. En ese momento lamentó no tener su baston. No solo era un apoyo físico, era también un apoyo emocional.

_-No es cierto. Creeme que de verdad, te admiro mucho. No se como puedes vivir asi, dia tras dia…_

No sabia si era producto del embarazo, o si House había aprendido la lección. Pero no lo iba a desaprovechar.

-_Tambien te admiro mucho. Y te amo._

Acortaron el espacio que los separaba para darse un beso. Uno cargado de amor y admiración.

_-Yo también. Te amo…_

Si hubieran estado en casa, hubieran visto como se marchitaba completamente la flor…

* * *

**NO. NO ES EL FINAL AUN. SI , ES CIERTO QUE YA SE COMPRENDIERON, PERO AUN FALTA VER CUANDO SE CAMBIAN DE CUERPO... Y COMO... Y QUE VA A PASAR CON EL BEBE? Y ELLOS LLEGARAN A SER PAREJA? ... NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. Y NO ACTUALIZO SI NO ME DEJAS OTRO REVIEW!!! n_n**


	9. REGRESAMOS!

**UN MILLÓN DE DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA!!! No los entretengo más...**

Después del beso, House y Cuddy se despidieron y regresaron a casa. Decidieron que por el momento, era mejor mantener las cosas como estaban.

Cuddy se sentía bien. Había resuelto un caso, y finalmente estaba a punto de obtener una estabilización en su vida. El ideal de vida por el que tanto había luchado estaba ahí, de repente, en medio de la situación mas bizarra de su vida, y eso no le dejaba de provocar un poco de miedo.

House estaba en la misma situación. Jamás se vio a si mismo con una relación estable y mucho menos siendo padre. Obviamente no dejaba de ser menos raro que la mujer que lo había puesto en esa situación era nada más y nada menos que su jefa, a la que nunca dejaría de ver como la novata de la Universidad, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, y a pesar de todo lo que pasarían después.

Reflexionando se durmieron. Lo que pasaría al día siguiente, nadie lo sabía.

House oyó un despertador muy familiar a la mañana siguiente. Y sintió un dolor de pierna, que también era muy familiar.

Se miró al espejo y ahora si, era su propia cara la que le regresaba la mirada. Después de un rato de comprobar que verdaderamente estaba exactamente igual a como era antes decidió llamar a Cuddy.

_-¿Cuddy?_A pesar de todo, el temor aun estaba ahí.

_-¡House!-_El tono de felicidad de Cuddy, hizo aparecer una sonrisa en la cara de House-_ ¡Funcionó! Volvimos a la normalidad. Soy la jefa otra vez._

_-Podrás estar en tu cuerpo, podrás ser la Decana de Medicina, podrás ser lo que quieras, pero el jefe soy yo._

_-¡Caramba! El regresar a tu cuerpo, te hizo recuperar tu habitual simpatía._

_-No podrías vivir sin ella. Admítelo._

Lisa Cuddy dió gracias al cielo de que esa conversación no la tenían cara a cara. Porque House leería la respuesta en la suya. ¡Claro que no podía vivir sin el! Así como era. Con cinismo, sarcasmo, vicodín y cojera. Pero por supuesto, no se lo iba a decir.

_-¿Como te sientes Greg?_

_-Bien. El mismo Gregory House de siempre. -_Una duda surgió de repente- _¿Como estás tú? ¿Y el bebé?_

_-Me siento bien. Y creo que el bebé está bien también._

Lo único que no soportaba Gregory House, era la duda.

_-"Creo" no es una buena respuesta. Vamos al Hospital y ahí que te revise Chase._

_-¿Chase? Aún no sabe nada._

_-Algún día se van a enterar. Y al ritmo que te está creciendo el trasero, no tardarán mucho en hacerlo._

_-¡House!_

_-Te veo en el Hospital. _

Cuddy estaba feliz de por fín ser ella otra vez, de por fín estar de vuelta con su hijita y de por fín vivir el embarazo que tanto había deseado. Ahora solo tenía que ver y arreglar seguramente, la cantidad de desastres que House hubiera hecho.

Se encontraron en el lobby y la gente los seguía mirando con extrañeza. No era normal que ese par, tuvieran una conversación sin gritos y sombrerazos.

_-¿Y bien ? ¿Cual es el plan jefa?_

_-Buscar a Wilson y que el me haga un chequeo._

_-Ok. Jimmy estará feliz de tener la primicia: "Gregory House ilustre nefrólogo por fín ha vuelto a la normalidad y se deshizo del inmenso trasero de su jefa"_

_-Si, también gozará esta primicia: "Lisa Cuddy, Decana de Medicina le otorga al ilustre nefrólogo el doble de horas de clínica"_

_-¿Así me pagas todo el bien que le hice a tu cuerpo?_

_-¿Cual bien? ¡Me alimentaste con cualquier cantidad de basura! ¡Engordé como jamás en la vida me imaginé estar!_

_-Al parecer tienes problemas de memoria. No estás simplemente gorda Lisa-_House subía el volumen de su voz-_¡Estás embarazada! -_En este punto, House ya estaba gritando-_ ¡Yo te embaracé!- _y en voz mas baja- _bueno, tu te embarazaste sola, usándome a mi.._

Todo el lobby los miraba fijamente, con cara de asombro. House lucía satisfecho y Cuddy avergonzada. Pero a fín de cuentas, eso era lo que amaba de House. Ya había soltado la bomba y ni hablar. Ahora a dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso. Pero por el momento se tenía que callar.

_-¡House!_

Pero House aún tenía cosas que decir. Que gritar sería más exacto.

_-¡Así es gente.! ¡El mejor trasero del Hospital es mío! Y mataré al que trate de acercársele._

_-¡House! Ya deja de gritar y vamos a buscar a Wilson._

Por supuesto que en el camino, toda la gente que oyó la noticia, los observaba. Y sus amigos comenzaron a hacer preguntas. La curiosidad era el ingrediente principal en cada uno, pero según su personalidad se acercaron a hacer sus comentarios. La primera en felicitarlos fue, por supuesto Allison Cameron, a quien hacía feliz la felicidad de la humanidad. Y detrás de ella, como siempre Chase, quien era feliz de que su novia, gozara tanto con la alegria de todo mundo.

_-¡Cuddy! -Cameron extendía los brazos al decir estas palabras-¡House! Felicidades ... de verdad es una gran noticia. Claro que nadie lo esperaba, pero es genial... ¡Un bebé!_

_-Gracias Allison.-_Cuddy correspondió al abrazo_- Tienes razón, nadie lo esperaba, pero ya está aquí y estamos..._

_-Deseosos de seguir practicando como hicimos este-_House acompañaba estas palabras de una mirada pícara_- Deberían de haber visto... Salvaje, loco, delicioso... Chase, ¿Cuando vas a darle esta clase de satisfacción a tu novia?_

_-Siempre estoy dispuesto a enseñarle como se hacen los bebés-_Chase replicó sarcástico_- Pero tomo mis precauciones para que no dé resultado y sigamos practicando._

_-Y bien -_Llegó el momento en el que Cameron hacía las preguntas serias_- ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Cuándo nace el bebé?_

House y Cuddy se voltearon a ver algo asustados. La verdad es que no habían pensado en nada, pues estaban más preocupados por volver a su cuerpo, que por planear la vida con su bebé a partir de ese momento tomó la inicaitiva:

_-Pues no hemos pensado nada.-_No había nada mejor que decir que la verdad-_Estábamos...Ajustando otros detalles y esto nos tomó por sorpresa. Aún tenemos tiempo para pensar en que hacer, mientras nace el bebé. Debo tener aproximadamente, dos semanas de embarazo. Así que el tiempo es mucho._

_-Así es. Yo sé que ella muere porque yo brinque a su cama, pero primero tenemos que asegurarnos que el parásito esté bien._

_-¿Creen que algo anda mal?_ Cameron parecía preocupada.

_-Solo es precaución. Ya saben que tuve problemas para embarazarme, mi edad, y algunas otras cosas me dan un poco de miedo._

_-Ahora tengo tiempo. Si quieres puedo checarte yo. _

_-Gracias Chase. No perdamos más tiempo.- _Y dirigiéndose a House_- No tienes caso. Así que ve a trabajar a la clínica._

_-¡Por Dios! El embarazo te pone histérica. Y retomar el poder te afecta demasiado._

_-¿Retomar el poder?_ La cara de Cameron era un signo de interrogación.Y la de Cuddy era una amenaza_._

_-¿Acaso no sabían que es toda una dominatrix?-_House salía del atoradero con un comentario sexista-_ Pero con este macho no puede. En la cama mando yo. Desafortunadamente para la humanidad en el Hospital manda ella._

_-Eso fue demasiada información House.-_Cameron hizo cara de asco_- Repito: felicidades a los dos. Chase , te veo al rato._ Y se alejó de nuevo hacia emergencias.

Cuddy y Chase se encaminaron hacía un cuarto de revisión y House corrió a su madriguera del Hospital: La oficina de Wilson. Y entró brincando por la terraza, como siempre lo hacía.

_-¡House! ¡Eres tú!_

_-¿Como supiste?_

_-Cuddy es un ser civilizado y no entró jamás por la ventana._

_-Pues bien, aquí estoy. He recuperado la belleza de mis ojos, y mi mente prodigiosa por fín está en su lugar._

_-¿Como está Cuddy? ¿Y el bebé?_

_-Chase la está revisando. Parece estar bien._

_-¿Qué han pensado hacer?_ Wilson estaba muy preocupado por eso.

_-No hemos pensado nada. Todo lo que le preocupa a ella es que el parásito esté bien y nada más._

_-Bueno-_ Wilson se puso de pie, para dar mayor intensidad a sus palabras_- tú eres el hombre aquí y a tí te toca proponer. Dado que van a tener un bebé me parece adecuado que..._

_-¡Wilson! Lo que sea adecuado aquí no importa. Nada es normal ¡Se embarazó siendo yo! O ¡Yo la embaracé siendo ella! ¿Algo aquí te parece ordinario? _

_-Lo único que te voy a pedir es que no lo estropees todo. Otra vez._

House salió hacia su despacho. No sabía si quería o podía vivir no sólo en pareja, en familia. Pero por lo pronto debía preguntarle a Cuddy antes de llegar a su despacho, como estaba el bebé. Así que iría a verla a su oficina.

_-¿Como está el parásito?_

_-El parásito al que yo llamo bebé está bien. Creciendo con toda normalidad.-se acerco a palmearle la espalda- Parece que lo hiciste bien._

_-¡Si! El ser una mujer embarazada es el rol para el que me preparé toda mi vida._

_-¡House!_

_-Lo cierto es-_ Miró hacia abajo y rodó el bastón entre sus manos, como siempre que necesitaba apoyo emocional-_ que si me cuidé, es porque me importa._

_-Lo sé. Y es por eso que necesitamos hablar.-_Cuddy se situó justo frente a él-_ Esto, y con "esto" me refiero a todo lo que ha pasado, no lo teniamos previsto. Es cierto que nos ayudó a entendernos y a ..._

_-¿A qué? Jefa me estás asustando._

_-A querernos -_Cuddy decidió hablar sin amarras-_ Por lo menos yo me dí cuenta que te quería a tí. Y entiendo perfectamente si no quieres cooperar con lo del bebé. Los dos sentimos esto, pero entenderé si tú..._

_-No hay nada que entender. Me siento bien con lo que está pasando, me siento bien contigo y no hay ningún problema. Asi que lo único que necesito es un poco de tiempo, para adaptarme a esta idea, ¿Está bien?_

Cuddy sabía que una vez regresando a la normalidad, a House le costaría un poco de trabajo adaptarse a la nueva situación. Pero era mucho más de lo que esperaba de él. ¿Que podía decirle?

-_Es todo lo que necesitaba oír. Tú dime cuando estés listo y nosotros estaremos ahí._

_-De acuerdo. ¡Es tardísimo! Mi piernita reclama descanso y a tí no te caería mal un poco. En tanto no viva contigo, te vigilaré de cualquier manera. No consentiré que mi hijo sea una escuálida lombriz._

_-Te veo mañana House._

Y salieron de la oficina de Cuddy, tranquilos y contentos, porque solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos al fín obtuvieran para sus vidas la estabilidad que tanto necesitaban. Y en eso iban pensando cuando vieron queChase y Cameron esperaban el elevador cuando se acercó un chino hacia ellos con una maceta en la mano...

_-¡Cuddy! El chino, con la flor va hacia Chase y Cameron._

_-¡No permitas que se les acerque!_

Y olvidándose de la pierna, el bebé y cualquier otra cosa echaron a correr hacia el elevador.

* * *


	10. JAMES

Apenas llegaron a tiempo para detener el elevador. Y la mirada asesina que le lanzaron al chino, bastó para despertar la curiosidad de Cameron y Chase.

El chino, sin embargo tenía ganas de conversar con ellos.

_-¡Dr. House! Y ¡Dra. Cuddy ! Que sorpresa. De verdad que es un gusto verlos. Veo que entre ustedes todo salió muy bien..._

House estaba aterrado ante la idea de que el chino hiciera lo mismo otra vez. Y peor aún, que lo hiciera con sus antiguos patitos, no porque le preocuparan demasiado, sino porque se darían cuenta de que fue lo que en verdad pasó con el y Cuddy.

-_¡Cuddy, saca inmediatamente al chino de aquí!_

_-Señor Peng, es una lástima que no haya podido superar sus alucinaciones. Enseguida llamaré a seguridad para que lo ayuden a encontrar la salida._ Cuddy era mucho más disimulada.

_-Pero yo no tengo ninguna..._ Peng no pudo concluir la frase porque fue arrastrado hacia la puerta por uno de los guardias.

Y de nuevo comenzó la interminable cadena de preguntas...Que por supuesto inicíó Allison Cameron.

_-¿Conocían a ese sujeto? Era de lo más raro...Y el parecía conocerlos muy bien a ustedes._

_-¡Por supuesto que lo conocíamos! ¡Es un tío perdido de Cuddy y quiere ser el padrino del bebé!_

_-¡House!_ -Cuddy decidió intervenir-_ Es un paciente de la clínica que tuvo alucinaciones. Así que en realidad no hay demasiado que decir. El pobre vive en su mundo de fantasía._

Chase mencionó el detalle que ninguno de ellos dos quería mencionar...

_-Claro que era raro. Andar por un hospital con una flor en maceta no es lo más común del mundo. Aunque la flor era bonita ¿Quieres que lo alcance y te la regale Allison?_

House y Cuddy le tenían pánico a la florecita. No querían volver a verla en lo que les quedaba de vida.

Así que gritaron al unísono:

_-¡NO!_

_-¿Porqué no? De cualquier modo Chase ya no lo alcanzaba pero esa reacción de ustedes dos es muy rara..._

_-Sí que es rara_-dijo Chase-_ ¿porqué no querrían que yo regalara esa flor a mi novia?_

House intervino rápidamente.

_-A Cuddy le provoca ascos. Tuvo que tirar una flor así porque no aguantaba el aroma. ¿No quieren que vomite todo el elevador verdad?_

Ambos doctores se echaron a reír. Sabían que cuando House no quiere decir algo, no hay pero que valga y es inútil convencerlo de lo contrario. Por supuesto no creyeron el absurdo, pero decidieron ignorarlo.

_-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a descansar. Cuidense los dos. Los tres mejor dicho. _Cameron siempre sería así.

_-Bye._ Y Chase no era demasiado expresivo, pero sabían cuanto los estimaba.

_-Lisa Cuddy, acabamos de evitar la miseria de dos seres humanos._

_-Claro y la vergüenza de otros dos. Asi que los héroes del día merecen un descanso._

Ambos decidieron ir a casa. Cada uno a la suya, claro. En verdad el cambio había resultado cansado...

En los meses que siguieron las cosas poco a poco se fueron ajustando. Wilson estaba feliz de ser tío y no dejaba de comprar cosas para el bebé, de acariciar el vientre de Lisa y de dar consejos de paternidad a House.

House poco a poco se fué mudando a casa de Cuddy. Comenzó pasando algunas noches, y al paso del tiempo sus cosas ya estaban ahí. Se llevaba muy bien con Rachel, que ya empezaba a caminar y a hablar. Por supuesto, aunque en cosa de unos meses se había convertido en padre de familia, jamás dejaría de ser él, para convertirse en un romántico empedernido. Pero su mujer lo amaba así y eso les traía grandes ratos de diversión.

Cuddy no podía ser más feliz. Finalmente logró una relación estable, aunque no fuera precisamente la más romántica del mundo. Tenía una bebita hermosa, un embarazo tranquilo, un trabajo magnífico y un marido... Fuera de lo común. Claro que se cansaba bastante, pero no dejó de trabajar, hasta que su embarazo estuvo muy avanzado. Sabía que no era nada a comparación de lo que vendría cuando el bebé naciera, porque con House en su vida no tendría que cuidar a un niño, ni a dos, sino a tres...

El resto del hospital, siguió su vida como siempre, ya que la relación y las discusiones de trabajo entre House y Cuddy seguían siendo las mismas, solo que ahora los separaba un vientre bastante crecido.

Finalmente llegó el día que todos esperaban. El bebé nació en un parto atendido por Chase y asistido por House, mientras Wilson y los dos equipos esperaban afuera.

_-¡Por Dios Wilson! Estás más nervioso que el papá. Ya trata de relajarte._

_-¿Foreman tienes idea de lo que ese bebé es para mí? ¿Y sus padres?_ Wilson caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo. Se oyó la voz de Cameron.

_-Foreman tiene razón. Deberías de calmarte. Además Chase está a cargo, confía en él._

_Hazle caso a Cameron. Claro que si Foreman no está la mitad de nervioso de lo que tú estás ahora cuando nazcan nuestros hijos, yo me sentiría muy decepcionada._ Trece le sonrió a un divertido Foreman.

_Voy por un café . Ahora regreso. _ Wilson iba caminando hacia el pasillo, cuando Chase salió del quirófano.

_¡Es un niño señores! Asi que todos los que apostaron porque sería niña me deben cada uno 100 dólares._

Wilson corrió por mas detalles.


	11. JAMES II

De verdad, no tengo idea de que pasó, pero cuando que revisé sus reviews y el capítulo al día siguiente de haberlo subido ¡había desaparecido una parte del capítulo!. Así que aunque el capítulo 10 diga que es el final, aquí está la parte que faltaba.

Cuando llegó con Chase, Wilson lo acribilló con sus preguntas:

_-¿Como está Lisa? ¿Y el bebé? ¿House reaccionó bien?_

_-Todos están bien Wilson. Cuddy se portó muy valiente, House estaba muy nervioso y el bebé es muy bonito. Están en camino a la habitación, así que en un momento podrás ir a verlos._

En su momento todos fueron a ver al bebé, que estaba en la habitación con sus papás. Tenía los ojos muy azules como su papá y el cabello negro y con las mismas onditas que su mamá. No negaba que era un House, porque cada vez que alguien lo tomaba en brazos, armaba un berrinche tremendo. Y claro que ni su propio hijo escapaba del sarcasmo de Gregory House.

_-¡Está hinchadísimo! Yo imaginé que iba a ser más guapo...Espero que cuando crezca se parezca más a mí._

_-¡House! No digas eso... Está precioso. Y ojalá que cuando crezca no se parezca demasiado a tí, porque entonces me va a provocar ataques de histeria._

_-Claro que no. Muy a mi pesar la mitad de sus genes son tuyos, así que quizá herede tu complejo de culpa...Lo siento bebé, pero no pudiste heredar la perfección de mis 46 cromosomas._

Wilson a pesar de lo ansioso que estaba por conocer al bebé, fue el último en llegar, porque fue a buscar a Rachel. Asi que llego junto con la bebé al hospital y entró a la habitación, donde Cuddy sostenía al bebé y House dormía.

_-Hola familia. Rachel saluda a tu hermanito... No me han dicho como se va a llamar, ¿que nombre le van a poner?_

Cuddy despertó a House de un codazo.

_-Wilson tiene una pregunta. ¿La puedes repetir por favor?_

_-¿Como se va a llamar el niño?_

Ambos le dijeron al unísono:

_-¡JAMES!_

_-¿De verdad? Se va a llamar James..._

_-Pero este es un producto de calidad. Solo espero que no vaya a ser cursi como tú._ House no podía permitir tanta emotividad en ese momento.

_-¡Yo no soy cursi! Que tú seas un insensible no es mi problema, y ahora que eres papá..._

Mientras ellos continuaban en sus eternos debates, Cuddy le enseñaba su hermanito a la pequeña Rachel, que ya comenzaba a balbucear y hablar. Así que miró al bebé con curiosidad y después de darle un besito por orden de su mamá, bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia los dos hombres que alegaban. A pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba por llamar su atención, no le hacían demasiado caso, así que tuvo que recorrer a otros medios.

-_Papa..._

Los tres adultos en la habitación, la miraron sorprendidos. Claro que el más sorprendido era House.

_-¿Que dijiste bebé?_ Cuddy estaba enternecida a más no poder.

_-¿Si Rachel, que dijiste?_ Wilson no lo podía creer.

_-¡Déjenla! Sus preguntas la atosigan. La mini-gremlin, reconoce la calidad y finalmente me ha dado el título que merezco. Y mientras ustedes planean el bautizo judío, nosotros vamos por una hamburguesa._

Y salió de la habitación con la niña de la mano. Wilson cargó al pequeño James, mientras Cuddy descansaba un poco.

Cuando House regresó con la niña Cuddy amamantaba al bebé, mientras Wilson hacía la lista de invitados al bautizo.

_-Heredó mis gustos. Tiene unas horas de nacido y ya está fascinado con tus nenas. Cuando sea grande nos vamos a divertir muchísimo..._

_-Es un bebé que se está amamantando, y dudo mucho que a las 6 horas de nacido ya sea un degenerado como tú, que te encanta..._

_-Aún estoy aquí.- _Interrumpió Wilson-_ y no quiero saber el modo en que engendraron a ese niño, así que por favor..._

Toda la famila fué a casa al día siguiente, donde se dedicaron a descansar y a seguir recibiendo visitas, ante el fastidio de House. Wilson iba diario a ver a su sobrino y en ocasiones se llevaba a Rachel, para que Cuddy pudiera descansar y cuidar a sus otros dos "niños"

Así pasaron los ocho días que marcaba el judaísmo para que se efectuara la cermonia de circunsición. Estaba invitado todo el equipo nuevo, el viejo y algunos otros doctores y enfermeras, además de unos pocos familiares y amigos.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que comenzaba la ceremonia y House, que no era precisamente religioso, hizo una advertencia al rabino, que todos los asistentes pudieron oír:

_-¡Mucho cuidado con el pene de mi hijo! ¡No quiero que disminuyan sus enormes proporciones que, por supuesto heredó de mí!_

Cuddy y Wilson estaban muy avergonzados, y el resto de los invitados muy divertidos. El rabino hizo caso omiso y procedió a hacer lo suyo, tras lo cual se celebró una recepción muy agradable, donde todos se divirtieron mucho, mientras el pequeño James, pasaba de brazo en brazo, muy a su pesar y el de su flamante padrino, que no lo quería soltar bajo ningún concepto, mientras su mamá cuidaba a su hermanita que parecía una princesa, y su papá devoraba la comida que se ofreció.

Cuando despidió a Wilson, que fué el último en irse, Cuddy entró a la sala de su casa y la escena que vió no podía ser mas linda.

House estaba dormido en el sofá con James sobre el pecho y Rachel en sus piernas. Los tres dormían, roncaban y babeaban del mismo modo. Le quitó primero un niño y luego otro, los acostó a cada uno en sus cunas y fué a despertar a House para que fueran a la cama.

-_No estoy dormido, nada más estoy descansando los ojos..._

_-Claro que estás dormido. Si quieres nos quedamos aquí._

Y se acostó junto a House en el sofá, mientras miraba la maceta, que era lo unico que quedaba de la flor que los metió en esa aventura. Pensó que a pesar del camino tan raro que habían tenido que recorrer, en ningún lugar estaban mejor que ahí.


End file.
